The objective of this project is to create a biodegradable artificial extracellular matrix having specificity for different types of parenchymal cells. A prerequisite for achieving this is an understanding of the surface chemistry of the polymer matrices and its influence on the biological systems of interest. A modified form of poly(lactic acid) [PLA] has been created by copolymerizing lactide with lysine to form poly(lactic acid-co-lysine). GRGDY peptides were covalently attached to the polymer via a 1-1' cardonyldiimidazole linkage. Polymer sample films for surface analysis and tissue culture were solution cast from chloroform onto glass plates. After solvent evaporation, the films were hydrated and peeled free of the glass surface. We hope to learn about the concentration of amine groups at the surface, the ability to immobilize peptides and the mechanism and surface localization of the biodegradation.